Your picture in my heart
by Myrtha
Summary: Ìèëûé, íî âåñüìà áàíàëüíûé ìàðàçì... íå ñóäèòå ñòðîãî! :-) R&R!


Your picture in my heart.  
  
??????, ????????? ???????? ????????, ????????? ??????? ????? ??????? ? ???, ??? ???? ?????????????? ????????, ? ?? ??????????. ????? ?? ?????????? ? ?????-?? ???????? ?????? ???????? ? ???????? ???? ??????? ??????????? ??????, ?????, ??????, ? ??????? ???-?????? ????????.  
?? ??????? ?? ??????????? ? ???, ??? ?????? ????? ??????????. ?????? ????????-??????, ????? ???????? ?????? ??????????????? ????????? ?????????, ??? ?????? ????????. ?????? ??? ??? ???? ???????, ??????? ?? ?????????? ?? ? ??????, ?? ? ??????????. ???????, ???? ????? ????? ? ??? ????: ??????? ????? ??????? ???????? ????. ??????-?????, ??????-???????, ?????-?????????, ????-??????. ?????????? ??????-??, ???????, ?? ???? ????? - ?????. ??? ????????.  
? ???? ?? ????? ???????? ??????? ????? ??????? ??????? ?????. ??????, ??????? ??????????. ??? ????????? ???-?????? ????????. ????????? ?????, ?????? ??? ??? ????????????. - ??????-???????. ?????????, ?? ???????, ??? ??? ??????????? ?? ????? ?????????, ? ? ???????? ????????, ??? ??? ????? ?????? ?????????, ??? ??? ????????? - ???????? ?????????. ???????, ?? ??? ????????? ?????? ?? ????????. - ????????. ???????, ?? ????? ? ???? ???? ?????. - ??????-???????.  
? ??? ????? ?????. ????? ???????? ??????? ?? ???? ? ????? ??? ????????, ?? ??? ???? ??, ???????, ??????? ????????.  
????????? ???????. ????? ????? ?? ??????, ?????????? ??????????? ????? ?????-??? ???. ?????? ??????? ??????. ?????? ????????? ????.  
???? ?? ??????, ???????? ??????? ???????. ?????? ?????, ?????? ???????????? ??? ???????? ????. ??????-??????????????? ???? ? ???????? ???????.  
????? ??????? ??????? ???? ?????????, ??????? ??????? ????????? ? ????. ??????? ???????? ? ????? ???? ? ???? ????????.  
.??? ?? ??? ????? ??????????.  
.??? ?????????, ?? ? ?????????.  
.???-?????? ????????.  
.??, ??? ?? ???????? ???????? ????????.  
????? ???????? ??????????? ?? ??????. ????? ????? ?????????? ????, ????? ???-??? ????? ???????. ?? ??????-?? ???? ????? ?? ??????????. ???? ???????????? ???-??????? ?????? ??????? ? ?????? ??????. .??, ??? ?? ???????? ???????? ????????.  
????? ????????? ????? ?????????? ????. ??????????? ? ???????????. ???? ? ????. ?? ????? ?? ?????? ???????? ?? ????? ????. ? ??? ???? ?????????? ? ?????????, ? ?????? - ?????????? «???? ??????? ?????», ??????????- ??????????-???????????. .??, ??? ?? ???????? ???????? ????????. .??, ??? ?? ??????. .????, ???? ?? ??????. .? ?????? ?? ?????. ??? ????? ???? ? ???? ??????????.  
????? ???? ????? ?????????? ??????? ?????. ????? ??????? ?? ??????? ?????????. ?? ? ?????? ?? ????? ???????????, ??? ??? ????????. ? ?????? ???-?? ?? ???????? ?????????????? ???????? ?????, ?????? ???????? ???????? ????????.  
??????? ??????????? ?? ?????? ????? ???????. .?????????, ???? ?? ? ?????.  
??????? ????????? ???? ??????? ?????; ????? ??????; ??????-????????? ????? ?????, ????????? ??? ?????; ??????? ???; ?????? ????; ?????? ?????? ???; ????? ???? ????? ?????????? ?????; ?, ???????, ?????.  
?????????? ?????????????, ??????? ??????? ????? ????? ??????? ?????.  
????? ??????? ??????? ?? ?????????? ?????? ???????????. ???? ??????. ? ? ????? ?????? ??? ???????? ????????? ????? ???????? ????. ??????? ???? ??????? ?? ???-????, ?? ? ????? ????????, ??? ?? ??????? ?????? ???.  
???? ? ????? ??? ????? ?????, ??? ????????? ?? ????? ??????? ???. .???? ??? ???????? ? ??????? ???? ????. ? ?????. - ???????? - ????? ?????????? (????? ????????, ??? ????? ???????? ??), ? ?? ?????? ???????? ???????, ??????? ???????? ????? ?? ?????. - ?? ??? ?? ?????? - ???? ??????, ??? ???, ?????, - ???????? ???????? ????????? ???????????, ?? ????-?? ??? ??? ??????-?? ???????? ????????? ? ????????????? ??????. - ????? ?? ?????? - ?????????. - ????? ???????. - ? ???? ??????? ????????? ??????????? ????????? ???????? ?? ???????? ????? ???????. ?????, ? ??????? ????. ? ????? ?? ?????. - ? ????. ?? ??????? ?? ???????? ?? ??? ?????. ? ?????? ??????? ? ??????.  
????? ?? ????? ???? ? ????? ????. .?? ??? ?? ? ????. - ???????. - ????? ??????????. - ??, ????? ????????! ????? ???????????  
? ?????? ??? ??????? ??? ???-???? ?????????, ????? ????? ???????? ?? ????? ???? ?? ????? ????????? ? ??????????? ?????????? ? ???????????. - ? ??? ??? ? ???? ? ?????? ????? - ????? ????? ???????, ??? ????? ???-?? ?????? ? ?????. - ???-?? ? ???? ????????.  
? ??? ????????????, ????????? ???????? ????? ????????? ? ????????? ???????? ??-??? ???? ?? ?????. ?? ??? ??? ?? ???????.  
? ??????? ?????????? ????? ??????? ???????? ???? ??????????? ???????????. - ? ?????? ?? ????????? ?????? ????? - ??????? ??????? ??. - ??????????. - ????? ?????????? ????? ???????. - ?????? ??????????. - «????, ???? ?? ??????», - ??????????? ????????? ?????. - ?? ???, ???????? ??? ??????!  
?????? ??? ????? ????, ? ??? ??? ??????? ???????? ?????? ????? ?????, ?????????-?? ??????? ?? ???? ? ????? ???? ????? ? ?????. - ??? ??????, - ????? ???????? ???????. - ???? ???? ?????. ????? ?? ?????????. - ?????????? ??? ???. - ????? ?????????? ? ????????? ???.  
  
? ????? ?????? ????? ???-???? ????? ?????. ????? ?????? ? ??????. ??? ?? ???-????. ??????? ?? ????? ????? ????????? ????? ????.  
????????? ????, ? ??????? ??? ????? ?????. .???, ???? ?? ???????? ???????? ????????. .???, ???? ?? ??????. 


End file.
